Immortal
by KAC13
Summary: What if Percy accepted the offer of immortality?


**What if Percy accepted immortality? Starts right after Luke stabs himself. One shot.**

**XXXXXX**

Luke held up his charred hand. Annabeth touched his fingertips. "Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?" Annabeth wiped her tears away. "There was a time I thought I did…and now, seeing you lay here, I realize I still do…"

I winced, and she looked up and noticed. She looked guilty, but continued speaking. "I tried to convince myself you were evil, but you weren't, Luke. I forgive you." She wiped his lips and kissed him. Luke smiled weakly. Holding her hand still, he looked at me. He gripped my sleeve, and I could feel the heat of his skin like a fire. "Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it . . . Don't let it happen again." His eyes were angry, but pleading too.

"I won't," I said. "I promise." Luke nodded, and his hand went slack. Annabeth cried silent tears. The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle.

What they found were Annabeth, Grover, and me standing over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim warm light of the hearth.

"Percy," my father called, awe in his voice. "What . . . what is this?"

I turned and faced the Olympians.

"We need a shroud," I announced, my voice cracking. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

**XXX**

The next few hours passed by in a blur. The fates carried away Luke's body, 3 old women who looked like ghouls. One of them looked at me, and my whole life passed in front of my eyes in a second. I blinked. I had seen myself as an old man. I had seen my funeral. Not something I recommend.

"It is done." One said, and held up the blue yarn I had seen her cut all those years ago. The yarn must have been Luke's , not mine. The prophecy made sense to me now. The Hero was Luke all along.

After Annabeth had been healed by Apollo, she woke up a few minutes later to me kneeling beside her. She looked at me and started "Percy..I..." I couldn't be mad at her, even if I tried. Although it had seemed we were developing feelings for each other, her history with Luke won out, and I had to respect that. It didn't mean that it didn't sting, though.

"It's okay. I understand. We're still friends." I forced a grin.

She nodded slowly and looked down. The Gods themselves then started filing into the throne room, followed by Thalia, Nico & Tyson. The Gods set about repairing it, which wasn't difficult considering there were 12 super powerful beings at work. As my Dad put the finishing touches on his deep sea fishing chair/throne, he turned around and winked. He then took his seat, and I realized the Olympian council was now convened, even Hades who sat on the foot of the hearth in a simple black throne, Nico at his feet.

Zeus started off by struggling in thanking Hades and Poseidon, who made it clear that without them, the war would have been lost. Zeus conceded, grumbling. I snickered at his ego, but stopped abruptly when he said "Now, all that is left is thanking our young Demigod heroes, who defended Olympus in our absence, even if our thrones are slightly dented."

He called us one by one. Thalia was promised help in filling in the Hunters' ranks. Grover was made a Lord of the Wild by Dionysus, and promptly fainted on the spot. He was carted away by a couple of Satyrs as he groaned "fooooooood". Tyson was called next, made a general of the Cyclopes army, and would be granted any weapon of his choosing. Tyson, of course, just exclaimed he wanted a new stick, showing off his broken club. Annabeth went next, and her mother granted her the responsibility of redesigning Olympus , since Kronos trashed much of it. She gasped , mouth open like a fish, nodded quickly and went back to stand in line, dazed, before the Gods started arguing over who should get the most statues of them.

"Congrats." I told her. Still straining my smile. We would get to talk properly later, not now.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me—all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . a god?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

I stood there stunned. A God? Me? My name would be among the greatest Demigod heroes to have ever lived. I may not be conceited, but after risking my life constantly since finding out I was a son of Poseidon, it seemed like a fair trade. I looked at my father, and he smiled warmly at me. I then looked back at Annabeth, who glanced into my eyes briefly before looking down, a bead of sweat on her cheek...or was that a tear? I swallowed. It didn't matter now, she and I could never be together, anyway. Especially not now. I turned away and looked back at Zeus.

"Yes..my lord Zeus. I humbly accept your gift." The Lord of the Sky nodded. He stood; rising to his full height of 20 feet. He held up his pointer finger, which began to glow. He pointed at me, and a beam of light hit my chest.

It was not a comfortable sensation, but not painful either. I could somehow feel my blood being replaced by golden ichor, and there seemed to be an enormous weight lifted off my shoulders. The whole process felt like it took several minutes, but in reality was over quickly. Time had seemed to slow while I was enveloped in the golden light. The light gradually did die down, and I was left standing there, looking the same as usual. But I felt indescribably different...bursting with energy, somehow weightless but also a gravitational force.

I looked at my father and smiled back. He then stood and shouted "PERSEUS JACKSON! Prince of the Seas, my second in command, and God of Swordfighting, Tsunamis and Whirlpools. The whole room started clapping, even Ares and Zeus, although rolling their eyes. I looked back and my friends were clapping as well, even Grover who had woken back up. I bowed to Zeus and my father, but before I left, I called out.

"Athena and Lord Zeus. I have some information to share with you, when there is a moment." They nodded, and I turned, satisfied. I promised Luke , and I would fulfill it. No demigod would go unclaimed , no resentment would bubble up again. I knew Athena would agree with me, and her help in convincing Zeus would be important. But right now, I walked towards my friends.

Thalia hugged me and grinned. "I guess I have to start calling you Lord Seaweed Brain now, don't I?" She fake grimaced. I laughed. "Yes, I'll hold you to it." Tyson then grabbed me and gave me a bone crushing hug, which probably would have broken something if I were still human.

"YAY! Brother is a God! You will do good, I know it." He exclaimed. Grover nodded, still looking somewhat uncomfortable next to Tyson, but smiled at me nonetheless.

"Seriously!" He bleated. "A god! You better not be too busy for me now, man!" He bleated again.

"Of course not, G-man." I gave him a fist bump. I then turned to Annabeth, who stared at me with a mixture of guilt and awe. I sighed.

"It was nice working with you, Wise Girl. I'll see you around." I grinned. "But before that, let me take you all back to the ground floor at least." I had no idea how to use any of my godly powers, but I figured I might as well start figuring it out now. I imagined the ground floor of the empire, willed us there, and in a flash of light, there we were.

My mother and Paul were arguing with the door man. "You have to le- PERCY!" She shouted and grabbed me into another hug. She let go and had tears in her eyes. "You went up hours ago! I was so worried."

"Everything is fine, Mom. We have to talk later, but I promise, things could not have gone better. I looked at Paul. "Thanks for taking care of her."

He grinned and shook my outstretched hand. "My pleasure, Percy. But let me ask you, is it true about the 600th floor?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Olympus."

"Wow…" He breathed. "I'd love to see that."

My mother shook her head. "It's not for us mortals, dear." She gently chided. and then looked at me somewhat expectantly. There's no way she knew..right? Well...maybe, after my flashy entrance.

"I'll see you soon, Mom, I promise." I said. I turned to my friends. "Camp Half-Blood?" They all nodded.

**XXX**

All the campers were already there, Chiron in the big house getting his injuries tended to, along with Nico & the Hunters. There would be a victory feast tonight, but not before we honored the fallen heroes of this war. I walked into the big house , where Chiron was settling into his wheelchair. He saw me and smiled.

"How is everything?" I asked.

"Just a broken leg, thankfully. I am glad we do not shoot lame horses anymore, but I will be confined to this thing for a few weeks while I heal." He sighed unhappily. But he looked up at me and his eyes twinkled. "Prince of the Sea? My my Percy, you sure never stop surprising me. It has been a pleasure teaching you."

"Please, Chiron, don't treat me any differently. I'm still just Percy..maybe just a little stronger." I laughed. I'll see you at the celebration tonight." He smiled warmly at me and nodded.

I walked out of the room, unsure what to do now. I started walking towards my cabin. I abruptly stopped when a voice in my mind spoke.

"Percy." It simply stated.

"Wait..Dad?!" I thought.

"Yes!" He laughed. "Perk of being a god, especially since you're my son, we can communicate telepathically. But that's besides the point, come to my palace. There is a few things we must discuss."

I willed myself to Poseidon's undersea palace, which was currently undergoing repair at the hands of several mermen and Cyclopes. I made my way to his throne room , where he sat upon an elaborate chair of coral, pearl and shells. To his right, there stood a less elaborate but still impressive throne made of the same materials.

He gestured towards it. "Yours, my son."

I bowed, and walked towards it, and sat. Somehow, it felt right. I felt relaxed..and at control. In my domain. "Thank you, father." I managed.

He nodded, looking satisfied. "I know how you feel, I felt the same when I first sat on mine. You see why we are quite possessive of our thrones."

I nodded back. "So, what would you like to discuss?"

"Right. So, to you, my son. I extend the invitation of living in my undersea kingdom. It is only right. You may build your own palace if you would like, but you are always welcome here, obviously. You will also be trained in your new powers, and responsibilities. You have much to learn, especially if you are to be my right hand man."

"Wow, Dad, I don't know how to thank you for all of this." I started.

"Don't worry!" He cut me off, laughing "We have all eternity...although...your half brother may be a little angry." He sighed. "Triton recognizes your achievements, of course, so he has no choice to accept your ascension, it doesn't mean he's happy about being usurped."

"Of course." I sighed. "Wouldn't be a godly family without arguments and fights, right?" I grinned.

Poseidon laughed. "You catch on quick! That is all though, you are free until you are called back for your training. You will find your powers now have multiplied tens of times, and that will only continue getting more powerful. You did well, Percy. I am proud. Say hello to your mother for me, as well."

"Sure. Thank you for everything, and I will see you soon." I bowed again. I had a clear destination in mind this time. I had to go wrong a right. I willed myself into my true godly form for the first time, a supernova of pure energy, and in a flash, I was gone.

**XXX**

The world came back into focus, and I was on a white, sandy beach. All around me , shone the glittering blue sea. "Real quick.." I thought, "let me try something." I raised my hand, and hundreds of feet out from the shore, a wide column of water rose, hundreds of feet high. The action was completely natural, and required no effort. I let it drop, and watched as it created waves that rose up onto the beach, and almost to some flowers that were growing where the grass turned into sand.

"Who dares mess up my beach!?" Said a familiar female voice approaching rapidly. "You! Who do you think yo-" I turned around & my breath caught in my throat. She stood there, exactly as I remembered her, and as beautiful as ever. Her brown eyes wide, staring back at me.

"Percy..you..you came back!" She gasped.

"Of course. I won't stall...Calypso..leave with me." I smiled at her.

"I cannot..you know my curse.." she said.

"Yes," I said. "You know I'm not one for following the rules. And we have an eternity to face the "consequences." I laughed.

She gasped. "You don't mean..? You are..?"

"Oh, I mean it." In the next moment I was directly in front of her. "Be free, with me."

In the next instant, her lips met mine. And let me tell you, it was the best kiss of all time.

**XXX**


End file.
